Cryo Island (Sage)
|petname1=Ill |pets=2 |pettype2= |petname2=Omen |pets=3 |pettype3= |petname3=Clover |pets=4 |pettype4= |petname4=Fleas }} Cryo Island is an outpost island located in the . There are two known routes from this island: and . Natural resources Buildings ;Fort : ;Apothecary :Shivering Shadows ;Dusted buildings :On the Rocks (distillery) Government Cryo is currently controlled by Shadows Of Sage. History Cryo Island is likely an abbreviated form of cryogenics, the study of low temperatures. Currently no inscription can be found, but Tamsin was its designer. The island featured in the 2008 Halloween events — during the event, pirates who visited the island would be turned into ghosts, and it contained the third hint for solving Vargas the Mad's riddle. Blockade history In August 2008, Brynhild Skullsplitter took control of the island as part of its opening for colonization. , 2008-09-06: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Menage a Trois and Imperial Rednecks in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-09-13: Honor Above All colonized the island in a four round sinking blockade, defeating Ice Wyrm's Brood and Unseen University. , 2008-10-05: Blades of Sage took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-10-26: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Admiral Finius and his flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a five round sinking blockade. , 2008-11-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of LummyVille in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-11-08: Silent Assassin's took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-12-06: Illium Eternae took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-01-11: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Candy Coated Chaos in a four round non-sinking blockade. 2009-05-11: The Sewing Circle took control of the island in the event Our Favorite Dock Design. , 2009-05-23: Undivided Souls took control of the island. , 2009-05-30: Unwanted Attention took control of the island. , 2009-06-07: The island was successfully defended from the attack of The Three Musketeers. , 2009-07-25: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Outcasts. Soon after the island was transferred to Outcast. , 2009-08-23: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Wild Twisted Fun. Outcasts did not defend. Pirates Hate Palindromes defended as a third party. , 2009-09-26: The island was successfully defended from the attack of The Enlightened. , 2009-10-18: Good Grief took control of the island. , 2009-11-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of The Enlightened. , 2010-01-16: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Foreplay. , 2010-02-14: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness. 2010-03-05: Blades of Sage took control of the island in a one round, non-sinking Longship event blockade. , 2010-04-10: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Chthonic Horde. , 2010-05-30: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Ice Wyrm's Brood. , 2010-06-19: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness. , 2010-07-31: Eternal Glory took control of the island. 2010-08-30: One Step Beyond took control of the island in a three round, non-sinking event blockade. , 2010-10-16: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island. , 2010-12-18: Olympian Armada took control of the island. , 2011-01: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island. (Sage Blockade history for January was not recorded) , 2011-02-12: Eternal Glory took control of the island. , 2011-02-19: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island. , 2011-05-29: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Jinx. , 2011-07-17: The island was successfully defended from the attack of The Jade Empire.